


Not What It Seems

by Half_MoonProductions



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Humor, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_MoonProductions/pseuds/Half_MoonProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff takes a few weeks off of work to travel with Griffon to a chainsaw carving contest in some boring, boardwalk town on the coast of Maryland. At first everything is normal; sure, the people are a little off,  but the first couple of days go by without a problem.  However, after getting kidnapped by some chick with green hair and a run in with a group calling themselves the 'Crystal Gems', he comes to realize that Beach City may not be as normal as it seems.</p><p>Notes: In this world, of Gems are not common knowledge. Since the Home World Gems were driven off planet, Rose Quartz did everything in her power to make sure every last trace of their interferance were erased from Earth's history, so that humanity could live without fear. The only ones who know about the Gems are the residents of Beach City and possibly the Government.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea that popped into my head while I was watching Steven Universe. In fact, the entire reason I created this account was so that I could express all the little weird thoughts that popped into my head. I also wanted to try out some ideas that I haven't seen done before. Anyway, let me know if you wanna see it! (Ill probably do It regardless of what you say XP)

Geoff slammed shut the trunk of his car, musing over everything that had led him up to this point.

 

He hadn’t remembered that today was the day that he and his wife, Griffon, would be traveling to Delaware for one of her chainsaw carving contests in some beach town he’d never heard of; nor did he have any memory of agreeing to the trip in the first place. He had been too busy planning future Let’s Plays for Achievement Hunter-which, not to brag, he was co-founder of - along with drinking all of the alcohol that came with the job (which was probably the culprit for his poor memory).

 

Needless to say he had been in a rush last night to pack everything he needed for the trip, only then to realize that he hadn’t told anyone, most importantly his boss –Burnie, that he would be taking off for the trip, which was a little more than four weeks. Surprisingly, at least to Geoff, Griffon had already called him about it almost _two weeks_ ago, leaving Geoff to wonder why nobody had told him.

 

 

And now Geoff stood, car packed full of luggage, in the driveway of his house, hoping that he hadn’t neglected to pack anything important. He gave a thumbs up to Griffon who was sitting in her pickup piled high with all of her various tools (they had decided to drive since they doubted they could get all of her stuff through baggage checking, and even if they could it would be expensive as shit and there was no way in hell he was paying for it). She smiled back, and he got into the car and put his key into the ignition, listening to the engine roar to life.

 

Millie waved as they pulled out of the driveway. Chelsea waved too, a long time family friend who would be staying at their house to watch over Millie while they were gone. It was the middle of the School year, and as much as he wanted Millie to come with them, Geoff would have the truant officers and his wife on his ass if he let her miss a month of class, no matter what the reason.

 

As Geoff drove after Griffon down the empty road out of their neighborhood, he at least hoped he would have some time to himself to relax.

 

* * *

 

 

Geoff was abruptly woken up from his short nap by banging on the car window. He jumped, slamming his knee into the bottom of the dashboard with a yelp. As he instinctively reached down to grab his injured limb, his face crashed hard into the steering wheel, setting off the car horn. He grabbed his forehead muttering curses, trying to piece together where he was again.  

 

Still rubbing his head, he sent a death glare to Griffon, who had been peeking in through his window until the horn scared the shit out of her. Served her right. He rolled down his window, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

 

“What?” he asked groggily, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

 

“Oh stop with the pouty face.” Griffon replied. It was nice to see that her attitude hadn’t been affected after being scared shitless by the car horn. “Let’s go. It’s time to head out.”

 

“Yeah, yeah; whatever.” Geoff mumbled, rolling up his window.

 

He took a sip of coffee, nearly spitting out the cold liquid, but managing to get it down after a few seconds of struggling. Slowly, he turned the keys in the ignition, starting the car up with a dull hum. He checked the clock.

 

_6:33 A.M._

One hour. He had slept for one fucking hour. He put his head in his hands and dragged them down his face, letting out a low groan as he did so. He peeked though the gaps in his fingers; the sun was just beginning to peek out from beyond the horizon. They had been on the road for hours, only taking short intermissions at rest stops for bathroom breaks. Lunch and dinner had consisted of fast food, along with cheap snacks and junk food to stave off hunger on the long stretches of road in between.

 

Griffon had had shot down his proposal to stay at a motel on multiple occasions. She wanted to get to this place as soon as possible, and driving there non-stop would take a day at the very least. There was a motel in the town they would be staying at, she said, and that he could sleep all he wanted when they got there. The contest didn’t start until a few days from now, but Griffon said she wanted some time to enjoy herself and get focused before the competition began – which, Geoff knew from experience, was code for ‘I need to scope out the competition’. Geoff had been quick to learn that, if there was one thing Griffon was serious about, it was her passion for chainsaw carving. When it came down to it, she would go to any lengths –besides cheating of course- to get the upper hand; which, sadly for him, meant showing up three days early to covertly spy on other contestants.

 

Sluggishly, Geoff put the car in reverse, pulling out of the gas stations parking lot and following Griffon back onto the open road. Downing another shot of cold coffee, he tried to keep his eyes open and focused on the back of the pick up. More than once on the trip he had found himself nearly falling asleep at the wheel, two of those times nearly ending up with the back of a semi crashing through his front windshield; which, consequently, would have left him with one less head.

 

As they drove towards the slowly rising sun, Geoff turned his phone’s Bluetooth on, tapping his fingers along to the beat of ‘Walking in Memphis’. That was the best he could do to keep himself awake. With his other hand he rubbed the remaining sleep out of his eyes, before turning up the volume and whistling weakly along. It was only a matter of time until they got there.

 

* * *

 

 

It was nearly noon when they drove past the modest sign that read “Welcome to Beach City”. Geoff noted that using ‘City’ to describe the sleepy, bland town was a bit generous. The entire place couldn’t have been more than few blocks in each direction, and lacked the customary tall buildings that usually came with the title. The view was killer though. A massive hill rose in the distance, dropping off into what seemed to be a steep cliff on the other side. The clear crystal waters and white sands of the beach looked almost unreal in the morning sunlight. Geoff could just make out a marina near one of the shores.

 

They arrived at the small inn within minutes of entering the city. They got their keys from the front desk and trudged over to their room, luggage in tow. It was cozy; not anything special really. The front door lead into a small foyer led immediately into a kitchen on the left. There was a small living area complete with a couch and TV set. On the far left wall, a door led into the sleeping quarters with a king sized bed and a bathroom branching off from that.

 

Geoff tossed his bags onto the floor before throwing himself onto the couch with a sigh, draping his forearms over his eyes. After a few seconds he peeked out through a gap in his arms to see what Griffon was doing.

 

She looked almost as bad as he did, if not worse. The heavy bags under her eyes gave her the look of someone way beyond her years. She looked slouched as she slowly placed her bags down on the floor. Geoff was confused when she turned around to walk back out the front door. They had brought all of their stuff in with them, hadn’t they?

 

“Where are you goin’?” Geoff called out.

 

She didn’t even fully turn around to reply, her eyes glazed over with exhaustion. “I have to go set up for the competition.” She stated, letting a big yawn out afterwards.

 

“Like hell you are.” Geoff said, sitting up a bit. There was no way she was going to work herself to death after spending 24 hours on the road. “Go lie down Griffon. You’ve done enough for now. You should fuckin’ rest while you have the time.”

 

Griffon waved him off as she continued to make her way back to the door. “I need to go set up.” She repeated tiredly.

 

In three short strides he got to her, her wrist firmly locked in his tired grasp. She turned top face him, hardly registering that he was there at all. “What you _need_ to do,” Geoff began dragging her back to the bedroom. “-is get some fuckin’ rest. You can set up later when you don’t look like the walking dead.” She was too tired to resist him as he pulled back the covers of the bed and laid her down, pulling the sheets back over her. He walked over and closed the curtains so the sunlight didn’t bother her. Afterwards, he walked back over to her side of the bed and planted a kiss on her cheek.

 

“Love you.” He said with a yawn. She hardly managed a murmured “Aww, I love you too honey” back before he left the room and closed the door behind him.

 

He lay down on the couch again. Griffon could have the bed to her self for now. She deserved it. As he slowly got comfortable on the soft cushions of the couch, the last thought he remembered before dozing off to sleep was that he was glad they were no longer on the road.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there goes! The introductory chapter for 'Not What It Seems'. I'm not sure how frequent updates will be, but i'll at least try to be consistent.


End file.
